


Stars watching Stars

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Pride Party, gay romantic, rachels aunt, they are in l.a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe and Rachel are in l.a and attend a gay party wich includees gay fluff, romatnic and just a happy time.





	Stars watching Stars

They are in L.A now since 2 months, both are 19 and live at Rachels Aunt Claudia. Both are happy that they finally made it out of Arcadia Bay but the whole thing with Rachels dad makes all a bit hard, Chloe found out Sera is dead beacause she had one last meeting with Frank that she can give him the money, that was hard but she belives after time Rachel and her dad find back togheter but until that Rachel has her and thats all Rachel wantet back in Arcadia. They go upstairs from Claudias Flat and hop in Chloes Truck, both live at Rachels aunt until they both have a save job and there own flat, for both of them its okay for now they just want to be happy and live in the moment togehter. "Are you ready?" Rachel ask with a big smile, Chloe smile and say "Hella Ready" and start the Truck, the girlfriends driving to a gay Party Rachel found out a week ago and since they arrived here, they wehre tottally tourists of visitng all famous things, going to starbucks and visit Rachels old Home.

The drive dont take long and they arrived at a location near a beach, Chloe and Rachel come out of the truck and go to the entrance, they see a lot of people and a lot of rainbow flags and just happy people. After they got there rainbow bracelts and a number for something they dont know what it is they are ready for the party, Rachel wears a very hot red Dress with sandals and has her hair open, the blue feather erring match perfectly to all, she has removed her "birth" bracelt with still a blue one but now a C♥ is on it, Rachel dont want look at the past she will look into her future with the one girls she always loved and trust. Chloe wears a White bluse with her bullet chain and long jeans with black sneakers, they go hand in hand and just see a lot of happy pride people. "Now we dont have to hide, now we can be us" Rachel say with a smile and kiss Chloe, Chloe kiss her back and they hear how some of the people screaming and clapping for them. Chloe and Rachel smile and walk arround the very big area hand in hand, they spot a Bar and they walk over. "2 drinks please" Rachel say friendly at the gay men who is the waiter, "comming" he say in a very gay voice. After they have there very looking gay cocktails with an umbrella in there they countine walking close to each other, Rachel has her hand arround Chloes wrist and Chloe arround Rachels back. "Wouw its really so great here" Chloe say impressed and take a nip of her drink "Its just wounderfull" Rachel say and give her girlfiend a quick kiss.

"Hey, you 2 moust be new, im Jay and this is Rob" two middel age mens intodruce to Rachel and Chloe "Yeah Im Rachel and this is my girlfriend Chloe" Rachel say to the two guys, after some smalltalk why they are new here and they exchange phone nummbers Rob say " we really have to meet sometimes, we would like to know youre love story my two lesbians, im sure we see us later" Jay say quick "Oh right the number you have this is for youre tent, everyone who has bought the deluxe version has a tent and all the food and drinks are free, so till later Rachel and Chloe" and they are gone. "So you bought the deluxe version?" Chloe say with a smirk and hug Rachel tight "Well only the best for my Angel" Rachel say smiling and they go walking arround.

Its getting dark and the stars shine bright over L.A beach, Chloe and Rachel are in the middel of the dance area and dancing close with each other, Chloe hold Rachels hand and Rachel turns arround and back to Chloe swing in the rythem of the song, both getting close and share a kiss. 35 minutes later Chloe was a little tired and she and her blonde angel searching for there tent, "Here, thats it number 42" Chloe point at the tent and they go in, it was for 2 people, some food and drinks are also here, some plankets and pillows and a little gift witch is a small rainbow flag is lying on top. "Thats for our future flat" Rachel say and give it in her bag, from inside the tent you have a beautful look at the beach and stars, Rachel and Chloe decidet to let the tent doors open to look at them. They sitting next to each other and eat some of the snacks, "Thank you" Rachel say lay her head on Chloes soulder "For waht?" the blue haird ask "You know for waht, we are here, we finally made it and now nothing can stop us, its really just you and me" Rachel say lovley and full of happyness, Chloe kiss Rachels hair and they  contiune with the eating. As soon as they are finsihed Chloe make some pics from her, from Rachel and from this area, Rachel in the meantime walking over to the beach and sitting down.

She feels the fresh water on her feet and watch Chloe making Pics with her Phone, she smile. Chloe came over and pull of her shoes and rolls up her jeans that she also feels the water on her feet, Rachel take her arm arround her blue haird Punk and toghter they watch the beach and stars at night. "I love you soo much Rachel" Chloe say after they sitting for a while on the beach and watch the waves, Rachel looks over stroke over Chloes hair and say with a big smile "but not as much as I do" and they kiss. Its getting cold and they walking back to the tent cuddeling close to each other under the planket. Rachel look at Chloes face stroke over it and say "You know this is the very first time since we are we are really alone I think we could having sex you know" Chloe starts smirking and start to climb at rachel and they kiss, and they kiss again and more passionte until Chloe starts to unzip Rachels dress and Rachel start to pull of Chloes bluse.


End file.
